


Surprise

by TheHeirofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Job, Bulges, But whatever, First fic I'm posting, M/M, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirofHeart/pseuds/TheHeirofHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus tries to surprise Kankri when he comes home, and Kankri gets flustered.</p><p>Based off a drawing made by McSiggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).



> A fic I wrote for Siggy, it's not my best work, and I haven't written either of these two in a while, sorry about that.

"Cronus, I'm home." Kankri calls out upon entering his and Cronus' shared hive. He'd been out all day helping Porrim with a few things, and assumed Cronus was still home. Though it was likely that his matesprit had gone out in search of something to do, there was still a possibility that he'd stayed and waited for Kankri to return, seeing as he was reluctant to let him leave earlier in the day. Making his way down the hall towards the respite block, he caught the sound of shuffling clothes, and bed sheets, hesitating going into the room for a moment before his curiosity pushed him to look inside.

"Welcome home Ka-" Cronus was cut off by Kanrki emitting a rather loud, embarrassed shriek, bright red spreading rapidly over his face and ears. In front of him, Cronus was half laid out on their bed (which Cronus had insisted getting), his face lightly tinted violet and his naked lower half spread to reveal everything Cronus had to offer. When Kankri didn't say anything more, clearly dumbstruck by the sight, Cronus gave a low chuckle, a sharp toothed smile on his face.

"'Bout time ya got home, babe, feels like I've been waitin' forever." He said quietly, his voice notably tinged with desire. Kankri gaped, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he attempted to string together a sentence. The shorter troll had to bite his lip though, when he watched his matesprits bulge uncurl, showing off it's length and dripping purple onto the sheets. After a moment of feverish silence, Kankri erupted in a rather high pitched voice.

"Cronus I can't believe you would think that catching me off guard, especially in such a manner would be okay! And now you've even gone and begun to stain the sheets, and likely the mattress as well, yet you seem to be expecting me to be perfectly willing to simply dive in and preform such acts with you.." He went on in an embarrassed ramble for a few more minutes, Cronus' smile drooping as he waited. Deciding after five minutes that he's done listening to this pointless slew of words, he got up, sitting on his knees in front of Kankri and reaching up to tug at the waistband of the quickly quieting trolls leggings.

"And-and now what do you think you're doing??" Kankri sputtered, the red flush on his face spreading to his neck and shoulders, though hidden by his sweater. Once his leggings were out of the way, his bulge slipped out, and Cronus was quick to wrap his fingers around it.

"Gettin' you to be quiet so I can actually do what I was plannin' to do," Cronus replied, his voice much more even than Kankri's, despite having been worked up for much longer.

"Cronus that's not very- _oh!_ " And just like that Cronus had his mouth on the wiggling tip of Kankri's bulge, effectively cutting off his complaints. After a moment or two of working his way down Kankri's length, Cronus pulled his head up, licking his lips. Before he could say anything though, Kankri pulled him up and into a heated kiss, clearly no longer caring about having been surprised.


End file.
